A laptop is a portable personal computer with a clamshell form factor suitable for mobile or stationary use. A tablet computer is a one-piece mobile computer. A tablet may have a touchscreen to enable interaction with a finger or stylus. Due to its lack of a physical input device, such as a physical keyboard, a tablet may be well suited for content consumption. Conversely, a laptop may be better suited for content creation due to the inclusion of physical input devices.